Trust (Earth-404)
|next = }}Trust, also called The Team Respectfully Accepts the Invitation, is the sixth volume of Attack on To'kustar. It is the third volume of Attack on the Inside, the second chapter of the series. Plot camera shows a large fight occurring between a giant army of humans and a large cluster of To'kustars. In the background, a giant forest with a pond near it can be seen. A woman leading a group of forces flies by on a pair of Skywings. Behind her, two other women lead two more legions of soldiers in the fight against the To'kustars. The woman in the front is Nova, and the two women in the back are Sera and Via. Nova: For victory! draws a sword from either side as she approaches a To'kustar. Without faulting, she strikes it in the frill, killing it, as she continues forward. Around her, many of the soldiers are dying, with a few, including Sera and Via, working to fight off the aliens. Nova continues forward, slaughtering To'kustar after To'kustar. Flashes of lightning strike down from the sky, bringing more To'kustars to fight the humans. Nova kills another To'kustar, as a To'kustar to the side of it crushes a human in its hand. The same To'kustar reaches for Nova, and as she moves out of the way, Via flies in, striking the To'kustar in the frill to kill it. Nova: Thanks... nods her head. She flies away, but as she does so, a To'kustar runs at her and grabs her, crushing her, immediately killing her. Nova rushes in as Sera notices and rushes in, too. Nova strikes the To'kustar in the frill, resting for a moment before suddenly being grabbed by a To'kustar. She looks at the To'kustar's other hand and sees that Sera has been grabbed, too. Before they can act or even speak another word, the To'kustar crushes both of the commanders. It lets out a roar, but moments later, Via returns, striking the To'kustar in the frill, sending it towering down. Via floats in the air using her Skywings as she watches Sera and Nova reform from their crushes bodies. The Skywings miraculously appear to still be intact as the two revived heroes fly up to meet with Via. Sera: This is the most I've ever seen in one place at a time. watch the battle unfold around them. Lightning continues to strike all over the place, spawning new To'kustars to add to the never ending battle. Via: It's nothing we can't handle... the three commanders, a soldier comes running. He waves his arm and shouts at them as they turn and float down to the ground. Soldier: Commanders... Nova: What is it, soldier? Soldier: The King would like a status report... He's concerned with the To'kustars reaching any farther inwards... Nova: Tell him that we're doing our best to hold them off, but we could use some more help... Soldier: Of course, commander. salutes by forming his forming his right hand into a fist, placing it at his left shoulder, then forming his left hand into a fist and placing it at his right elbow. Soldier: Hail to his majesty! soldiers runs away from the three commanders to bring the report back to the King. disgusted: Every time we send him the same news and every time he ignores our request for help. The war has only made him jealous; he fears that the war will cause the people to rebel, and rightfully so. Sera: Do you actually plan to betray his majesty? Nova: Once the To'kustars are defeated, I will personally execute him. Song camera shows the fight with the To'kustars continuing. Via flies up and rejoins the fight as Sera turns to Nova. Sera: Look, I agree with you. Even if humanity survives the To'kustars, it will only destroy itself if the monarchy remains... but I'm not going to help you. You'll be on your own. nods her head. Sera turns and follows after Via as the screen begins to go fuzzy. A voice begins to shout as the screen continues to cloud up, showing that the events that occurred were just a vision. shouting: All you need to do is trust me! fight continues as Nova jumps up and flies after a To'kustar. The camera quickly snaps to black and then shows Lawrence Carter standing at the bottom of the hill. Nathan Loretta stands just behind him, with the rest of the team--Sven Schmidt, Arik Iverson, Michael James, Teru Hikami, Lily Scott, and Noelle Williams--behind them. furious: TRUST ME! camera shows Tuesday Smith, floating on her Skywings in front of the team, and about 100 feet above them. She is holding Hadria Carter in one arm and holding a gun to her head with the other. As she breathes heavily, she turns to see that Hadria has woken up from unconsciousness and is looking around. Lawrence: Don't panic, Hadria! looks down at her father, he seems to be panicking himself. Tuesday: I told you there's no reason to panic. I'm not going to kill her; in fact, I want to work with you. panicking despite her father's request: Hey, let me down from here! swings her arm and hits Tuesday in the leg, which doesn't accomplish much. Tuesday: Maybe you'll accept my offer. confused: Offer? What offer? Tuesday: Of course you don't know what I'm talking about; you were unconscious. begins to move lower towards the ground. Across from her, Nathan takes a couple of steps forward, preparing to engage if necessary. Tuesday firmly holds the gun at Hadria's head. She stops lowering herself about fifteen feet off the ground. Tuesday: I'll make the offer again. I'm planning on betraying the Forever Knights... They think that I'll join you're team, and then betray you in order to take Hadria. That may be what they want, but I'm planning on betraying you, only to trick the Knights, betray them, and help you in the long run. I'll be a triple agent, if that makes sense. Hadria: But how long will you be with them once you betray us? Tuesday: Only long enough to throw the fight so that they lose and you can safely get to Teviv. is silent. Lawrence: We have no reason to believe you. Tuesday: I have no reason to deceive you. pauses for a moment and then drops to the ground, still holding Hadria. Tuesday: Like I said, you just need to trust me... starts walking forward, holding a sword pointed at Tuesday. Nathan: I'm willing to trust you, but you have to take me as your prisoner, too. Tuesday: I won't guarantee your survival. determined: I don't care... turning to Nathan: You don't have to do this, Nathan. Hadria: Dad, if it means anything, I trust her. turns to Hadria and develops a confused look on his face. Lawrence: How can you trust her? Hadria: It's just... a feeling. closes his eyes and takes a couple deep breaths. Lawrence: If you trust her, then I'll accept the offer. jumping in: You're really going to do this? You're letting the Knights take Hadria away? Without even asking us about it? Lawrence: I'm the one who makes decisions here. I don't need to talk to you. Teru: Disagree. We should accept the offer. Noelle: Hadria and Tuesday have a relationship that goes beyond the relationship between our team and the Forever Knights. Remember the interaction they had at your house? She'll be fine. surprised: You guys really think this's a good idea? Arik: Sven, she said she wouldn't kill her even before she made this offer. To me, that's proof. doesn't speak again. Nathan puts his sword away and then raises his arms as if surrendering as he walks towards Tuesday. She takes the gun away from Tuesday's head and points it upwards and slightly behind her. She fires a flare from the gun, sending a stream of red smoke high into the sky, trailing off into the distance behind her. Tuesday: Don't follow me. In fact, you continue on to Teviv to make this less suspicious. nods his head. Tuesday guides Hadria and Nathan towards her horse as Lawrence turns and around and prepares to continue on the path towards Teviv. As he walks, he shoots one final quip at Tuesday. Lawrence: I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon? Tuesday: By midday, definitely... ---- camera shows Connor flying alone on his way towards Teviv. He looks out into the distance and sees the trail of red smoke from Tuesday's flare. He draws his swords in anticipation for a fight. Connor: Who could have fired that? sound of running horses can be heard. He turns around and flies backwards as he looks back at Ateria and sees a group of Forever Knights approaching on horseback. He turns around and boosts forward, continuing towards Teviv. Connor: I'm better off trying to out run them than I am trying to confront them... continues to look forwards and sees a figure flying in front of him. As squints his eyes and realizes that it is Vance Grace, who is rushing forwards to meet up with Tuesday and her prisoners. Without speaking, Connor zooms forward, prepares an attack, and then slashes down at Vance, who barrel rolls and blocks with his own swords. Connor slashes at Vance as the two continue forwards. They crash to the ground and slide for a while, with Vance eventually throwing Connor behind him as he lands on his back. He stands up and turns around to face with, holding his sword out in front of him. He finds Connor already standing, pointing both of his swords at him. Vance: Never thought you'd come all the way out here considering you abandoned your squad. Connor: I didn't abandon them. I'm not going to let you get into my head, that's one of the first things they warn us about at the military academy. Vance: Oh, so prestigious... What's a little banter going to do? Make you soft. lunges at Connor, who quickly blocks with one of his swords. Vance steps back and stops the attack. Vance: What am I doing wasting my time? Connor: I'd like to know how and why the Forever Knights are controlling the To'kustars. Vance: If you want that information why don't you wait for our scientist to get here. Maybe he'll explain it to you, but actually now that I think about it, that's very unlikely. Connor: You're very smug, you know that? Vance: Well, I'm not particularly in the mood to fight. Neither are the people standing behind you. turns around and sees Tuesday standing off of her horse, holding Nathan around the neck with her right arm and Hadria around the neck with her left arm. Connor steps back but then quickly points one sword at Vance and the other at Tuesday. Vance: If you surrender, I'll let you go. Nathan: Connor, you have to get out of here and get help in Ateria. speaking, Connor jumps up before Vance can react. He jumps up, too, preparing to chase after him. Tuesday: Don't... he'll just run into our squad that's on the way... They can at least delay him until we're in the clear... lands back on the ground. Vance: Fair enough. puts his swords away and takes a step towards Tuesday. Vance: So here we have Hadria... but who's this? Why did you take him with you? Tuesday: I managed to capture the member of the Regional Squad Corps who was traveling with them. I captured him and thought he might be of use to us. Vance: No, he's not... takes out a knife and tosses it to Tuesday. Vance: Now kill him. ---- The area within the walls is divided into 13 districts. There is the capital Pluton, followed by one district in each cardinal direction, split at the walls. The districts are numbered, with the capital being one, North Nova being two, East Nova being 3, all the way through West Via, which is 13. ---- holds the knife, preparing to use it to kill Nathan. Tuesday: Any last words? Nathan: If you think this puts you one step closer to victory, then you're wrong; it doesn't. Victory cannot be quantified; it is not the number of enemy soldiers you kill, it is not the number of battles you win; no, victory is a belief. You believe that you can win, and then you win. I believe that I can win, and therefore I will win, even if it means death. Vance: Oh, I didn't know you were so religious! Nathan: It's not religion, it's the way of life of a soldier. In the end, chances are you're just a piece in the puzzle, a player in the game, a brick in the wall. You're important while you're around, but you're expendable, and so you don't have to be saved in exchange for a loss. Vance: Is this what they teach kids at the military academy nowadays? Nathan: No, it's common sense. It doesn't need to be taught. It's something that every-- interrupting: Oh, what do we have here? suddenly stops as Vance turns around and sees Pietro Czeswin riding up to him on a horse. He is standing up on the horse, full of excitement at the capture of Hadria. As he gets closer, he jumps off the horse and then looks at Nathan. Pietro: And him? Vance: About to be executed. You came just in time. turns to Tuesday and her prisoners. Vance: You done with your speech? Nathan: Kill me now and be done with it. I bid you good luck in your endeavors, you're going to need it. nods her head. The camera shows Nathan's face as Tuesday stabs him in the gut. He writhes in pain and moments later coughs up some blood. Tuesday withdraws the knife and then pushes Nathan to the side. He falls to the ground, bleeding heavily as Vance and Pietro watch. Vance: Excellent, now we can head back to Ateria. turns to Hadria. Pietro: If Tuesday hasn't already told you, you're going to be just fine. I'm not going to kill you. turns to Vance. Pietro: I don't want to wait any longer, let's go. gets back onto his horse. Vance turns to watch him, as suddenly Nathan runs up to him and slashes at him; at the last second, Vance ducks out of the way and then kicks Nathan in the legs, knocking him back. Before leaving, Pietro turns back and sees Nathan up and moving again. He widens his eyes. in disbelief: Impossible... draws his sword and points it at Nathan. Vance: How are you alive? Tuesday stabbed you right in the gut. Nathan: Like I said. I believe that I can win, and therefore I will win. he says this, Tuesday releases Hadria, runs forwards, and draws two swords, and slashes them at Vance. He blocks on his left and then ducks underneath a slash on his right. He stabs at Tuesday, who blocks with both swords and then quickly moves her arms to block at slash from Vance's other sword. Vance: Dirty traitor! Tuesday: Hadria, get out of here! starts to draw her sword, but without uttering a word, Nathan places his hand on Hadria's hand, preventing her from taking it out. Hadria: I can help. whispering: We have to go. Hadria: Why would I go with you? You're supposed to be dead. stands up straight, taking his off of Hadria's. Nathan: So you can trust a Forever Knight but once you see something you don't understand you immediately cower in fear. he stated, Hadria appears to be afraid of what she just witnessed Nathan do. She is visibly upset and cannot stop shaking. Nathan: You need to trust me, Hadria. Hadria: I want to trust you. You need to tell me who, no what you are. Nathan: I can do that, but we need to get out here. to them, Tuesday and Vance remain locked in a fight. Behind them, Pietro has ridden away, but the group of Knights that Connor saw before continuously gets closer. Nathan: I promise I'll start explaining as soon as we get out of here. pauses for a moment and then nods her head. She activates her Skywings and flies away with Nathan. Behind them, Tuesday slashes at Vance, but he blocks. She quickly slashes with the other arm, this time slicing him in the right arm, causing him to drop to a knee. Tuesday backs away, jumps up, flies to her horse, and then rides after Nathan and Hadria, leaving Vance alone as the rest of the Forever Knights approach him. ---- camera cuts to Hadria and Nathan flying using their Skywings; they are headed for the rest of the team, which is very far ahead of them on the path towards Teviv. Hadria: So are you going to explain yourself? Because I know that people don't just come back from the dead. laughs before beginning his explanation. Nathan: Well, to be blunt, you're wrong. pauses for a moment. Nathan: Has your father ever told you about Espers? Hadria: No, why? Nathan: They're humans who are born with special powers. First of all, their immortal, and they can heal from any injury, which explains how I was able to survive being stabbed. Hadria: Wait, you're telling me that not only are their immortal humans, but you're one of them? Nathan: So are you. Hadria: I'm beginning to believe you less and less. Nathan: Even Czeswin knows. That's why the Forever Knights were trying to capture you. Hadria: Are they like the enemies of the Espers or something? Nathan: Kind of. Now listen, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, not even you, so you absolutelycan't tell anyone else, okay? Hadria: I don't even believe you myself, why would I tell anyone else? Nathan: Fair enough. is quiet for a moment. Hadria: So what other powers to Espers have? Nathan: I thought you didn't believe me? Hadria: Well, the more you tell me, the more I'm likely to believe you. Nathan: I'm not going to tell you anything else. I've told you more than I planned to, so you should be satisfied. Hadria: Do you not trust me to keep your secrets? looks at Hadria, who simply smiles back at him. He laughs. Nathan: You learn quickly. Hadria: Can you at least tell me if anyone else I've met is an Esper? Nathan: As far as I can tell, you're the only Esper from Ateria. As you go farther south, Espers become rarer and rarer. Overall, they account for well under one percent of the population. looks behind him and sees Tuesday catching up with them. Hadria looks ahead and sees the team heading back. Hadria bursts forward as Lawrence rushes back. The camera cuts to Hadria and Lawrence landing on the ground. Lawrence hugs Hadria, finally having her back and conscious. Lawrence: That's my girl... looks at Nathan, who stands behind her. Tuesday stands behind him. Lawrence: Thanks you so much... stands up straight, having been bending over to be the same height as his daughter. He looks at Tuesday, standing next to her horse. Lawrence: So are you here to stay? Tuesday: As much as I'd like to, my plan is far from over. Lawrence: Explain. Tuesday: I'm now more valuable to the Forever Knights than ever because you trust me, and they know that. I can go back to them, and they'll think they can use me to destroy the team, but I assure you, that's exactly what I'm trying to prevent. Lawrence: I can't thank you enough for your help... So can you at least make it so that we make to Teviv without any more trouble. Tuesday: I'll try my best to ensure that, but if the Knights show up again, I'll have to play my part. holds out his hand. Tuesday steps forward and shakes his hand. Lawrence: I can't speak from experience, but it has to be good to have people on the inside of your enemies. Nathan: I wouldn't know either. interjecting: Uh, chief, we have a problem. worried: TO'KUSTARS! camera pans to the side, showing a group of To'kustars quickly approaching the team. The To'kustar in front is the same one that fled away from the team in the previous episode. Behind it, there are 9 other To'kustars. Sven: Isn't that the same To'kustar as before? drawing his swords: Something's definitely wrong. There shouldn't be this many To'kustars this far northward. Lawrence: Well, now that we know you kids are able to at least serve as good distractions for the To'kustars, and now that we have a full team, more or less, it shouldn't be a problem right? You helping, Tuesday? Tuesday: Of course. Lawrence: Then you, me, and Nathan will kill the To'kustars while the rest of the team will simply distract them. and Tuesday nod their heads. The members of the team prepare to fight by getting off their horses and drawing their swords. Lawrence rushes forward, leading to the team into battle as the camera cuts to Pietro, riding back towards Ateria on his horse. Pietro: I can't believe it! Not just one Esper, but two! smiles as he starts into the morning sky, the sun now having fully risen. Pietro: I may have to continue my wait, but I know that I can do it. laughs maniacally for a brief moment. Pietro: Oh, I can't wait to dissect them! camera shows him grinning. Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Volumes Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd